My Constant Challenge
by Gray-Eyed Charlatan
Summary: This is a cross-over of PJO and the Underland Chronicles! I've been wanting to do this for a long time, so here you are!
1. I Discover the Underland

**My Constant Challenge**

_Okay. This is a story cross-over for the Underland Chronicles and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Told from Percy's view. By the way, I OWN NONE OF THIS!  
_

**Chapter 1- I Discover the Underland**

"Uhhh," I moaned. I didn't want to get up. It was a Saturday but my mom kept telling me to wake up, it was almost time to go to the park with Annabeth.

I had forgotten about my date with Annabeth in Central Park at 11:30. I looked at my alarm clock. I literally jumped when I saw the time: 11:20. I wasn't usually one to sleep in.

I quickly took a shower and scarfed down some Cheerios. I looked at the clock in our living room and it was 11:25. That would give me just enough time to walk there.

When I had walked there and greeted Annabeth, I instantly saw something I had never noticed before: a large boulder in a cement wall in the middle of Central Park.

Annabeth saw it, too. She asked me, "Have you ever seen that before?"

"No," I replied honestly.

"What should we do?" whispered my girlfriend.

"Let's go in," I suggested.

"Whatever."

We tiptoed suspiciously towards the rock and waited until everyone was gone. I pried it open with Riptide. We were instantly swallowed up by darkness.

Suddenly, I saw a beam of light come on. Thank the gods that Annabeth always kept a flashlight in her purse!

We went down a rock staircase that magnified the sounds that we made. I came to a stop.

"What's wrong?" asked Annabeth.

"That," I said as I pointed in front of me.

Annabeth shone her flashlight down where I was pointing and we found a cliff. Yes, a cliff. Then a voice purred, "Drop, Overlanders."

"What the heck is an Overlander?" I asked out loud.

A regal sounding girl's voice said from somewhere in the air, "It's what you are. Now do as Aurora says and drop. She will catch you."

"Who is Aurora? Who are you?" asked Annabeth, confused, which was rare.

The girl flew into view, yes, flew, on something furry and gold and said, "I am Queen Luxa of Regalia."


	2. I am Dubbed an Overlander

**Chapter 2- I am Dubbed an Overlander**

"Queen Who of Where?" I asked.

"What are you riding?" asked an interested Annabeth.

"Not what, but who, am I riding," said Luxa. She reminded me sort of of Annabeth...

"OK then. Who are you riding?" rephrased Annabeth.

"This is my bond, Aurora," said the mysterious queen.

"Luxa, maybe I should explain to them," said a voice I faintly recognized from directly behind Luxa.

"No, Gregor, let me," Luxa insisted.

The boy from behind Luxa revealed himself. I did know him, but not much. He was Gregor, a kid from Yancy Academy who actually wasn't mean to me. What was he doing here?

"Percy?" asked Gregor.

"Gregor?" I asked.

"You two know each other?!" yelled Annabeth and Luxa at the same time.

Then the gears in my head began to turn. Luxa's voice sounded like a more regal form of Annabeth's. They had the same face shape and muscular build. This was creepy. And Gregor had the same burning look I knew too well but also a face that an unsuccessful male model would have. Someway, somehow, those two I just met were demigods, or something like that. I just knew.

Apparently Annabeth knew too. "Sister!" she cried out as she embraced Luxa.

"I have no sister," replied Luxa confoundedly.

"Yes, you do. You're a daughter of Athena, like me!"

"What?"

"I'll explain on the trip."

I poked Annabeth's back and she whirled around. "What, Seaweed Brain?" she asked me.

"Gregor is somehow related to both Aphrodite and Ares," I told her.

"Well, duh. I would expect that his mom was a daughter of Ares and his dad a son of Aphrodite."

"How do you do that?"

"You know me, Percy. I'm special."

"Yes you are."

She smiled at my remark, which made me smile.

* * *

After the long ride, which lasted about seven hours, not joking, I learned all about this place called the Underland.

It was a land of various monsters (Annabeth guessed) that supposedly took the shapes of gigantic animals, except the giant bats, like Aurora, which actually were giant bats. Luxa said that her parents died when she was seven, so now she was queen, blah blah blah, and her grandfather Vikus ("The centaur?" asked Annabeth) took care of her. I doubted her life story even though she swore on "The Waterway" that it was true.

Meanwhile Annabeth explained to Gregor and Luxa about our world: the world of demigods. How we were really half-god and things like that. When asked the question, Gregor replied that he didn't know his dad's mother or his mother's father, that he was told that they died on a trip to Greece. Luxa, on the other hand, said that she looked just like her "mother" and her "father" was usually very distracted around her when she was alive. Annabeth barely had to explain how her "mother" was really her sister, and that her "father" was her brother-in-law before the pieces must have seemed to come together in Luxa's mind. Her real father was preoccupied with Annabeth, so she was sent to live with her sister. She was a daughter of Athena, and to add to that, Annabeth's twin sister.

We didn't know what to call Gregor. Not a quarter-blood, because he was a grandson of two gods, not one. We couldn't call him a demigod because neither of his parents was a god. So we called him a non-demigod. Not very original, but it fit.

Anyway, so this "Vikus" was really a centaur in disguise. Her "cousin" Howard was really a son of Apollo. Her "cousin" that betrayed her was a son of Hermes, and just happened to be Luke's lost twin. I know. This is all so weird.

With two geniuses, we had things figured out.

All the gigantic animals down there, except the bats, were monsters in disguise. Only the ants and spiders showed their true forms. The rats were manticores like Dr. Thorn, the mice were dwarf satyrs, the lizards were dragons, which actually disappeared off the face of the earth after the middle ages but they actually went underground, and you get the point.

The Underlanders themselves, though, were the interesting part. From staying underground without the sun, they naturally developed silvery hair, nearly transparent skin, and violet eyes.

Finally the golden bat Aurora announced, "Welcome to Regalia, Percy and Annabeth."

I was so stunned at the city that I fell of Aurora.


End file.
